Unexpected Allies From Opposing Sides
by ZeroTheFearless
Summary: A serious sequel to Grimmjow's Worst Week. Pretty much the Arrancar Arc through the Fullbring Arc. Oh, and eventual Grimmichi. Eventually. This story is rated M, simply because of the level of violence and swearing. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: Well, no getting around it. I don't own Bleach. **

**A/N: So, the way that this whole thing works is that, this story is a sequel to **_**Grimmjow's Worst Week**_**, which is a sequel to **_**Is Ulquiorra Ticklish?**_**, which has a prequel called **_**Falling**_**, by thezeroespada. There is also another prequel, **_**Unexpected Beginnings, **_**by SkyeFlier42, which ties into **_**The New Fourth Seat**_**. Have fun with that!**

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Master Grimmjow?"

"Grimmjow-sama?"

Grimmjow looked up from his lap to glare at the door. No way in hell was he gonna come out.

Especially for those two.

Both Zoe and Rachel frowned at each other due to his lack of a response.

"We promise we're done," Rachel tried again.

"We'll behave from now on, we'll be good fraccion," Zoe pleaded through the door.

Having enough of being bugged and frankly bewildered, the blunette espada decided to get some answers.

"If you're going to follow orders now, why the hell didn't you in the first place?" he growled out.

The young blonde and blunette sighed in tandem before having a quick match of rock-paper-scissors to see who would explain.

Zoe scowled at Rachel as she did her little victory dance. "We were testing you, so to speak. You've dealt with us for a week, so you've earned our respect," she sighed as she rested her head against the door to the Sexta's room. "Don't you see? This was our way of seeing if you are worthy of being our superior."

At this, Grimmjow violently stood up and glared harder at the door.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! Who the hell are _you _to say whether _I'm _worthy or not!? There's a fucking reason why you're the fraccion and I'm the espada!" he viciously roared.

The door was suddenly busted open with a flash of dark, almost black, purple. Out of the dust that followed, Rachel launched herself at the unsuspecting espada. Grimmjow was thrown back onto his bed from the force of Rachel's punch. Zoe had rushed in right after Rachel and shut the door quickly.

"What the he-" Grimmjow was cut short by Rachel's hand slapping over his mouth before she hissed out a warning to him.

"Keep it down will you, we don't need everyone to know about this," Rachel glared down at the large blunette. She removed her hand and stood by Zoe as Grimmjow sat up.

"Well, are ya gonna explain or not?"

Rachel looked over to Zoe who smiled behind her mask. "Your turn,"

"Fine," Rachel looked back at Grimmjow. "Do you remember when we were turned into arrancars?"

The Sexta thought for a moment. "No, you two just kinda appeared,"

"Exactly. None of the espada, except for Ulquiorra, or any of the other arrancars were informed of it. Do you know why?" Rachel looked hard at the seated espada.

Grimmjow just looked at his fraccion in confusion. New arrancars were always a big deal. At the very least, all the espada should have been there.

Zoe sighed at the look on her superiors face. "It's clear he doesn't. Just keep going,"

"Alright. The reason why is because we don't fit into _his_ grand plan. When we died, our Chains of Fate where unnaturally severed. This means that we were almost instantly hollowfied. What that means is that, one," Rachel held up one of her fingers.

"We didn't go through the normal evolution of hollows. We came to Hueco Mundo as Vasto Lordes."

Recognition slowly began to show on the Sexta's face.

"And two," Rachel held up a second finger, "We have most of our memories. They're hazy but there there."

"And that's why Aizen put us under an espada and told no one," Zoe continued, "We're a liability. He has to have someone watching over us, keeping tabs on us."

"Then why'd he put you with me? I'm not the most loyal, if you haven't noticed, and he knows it," Grimmjow pointed out as he stood from his seat on his bed.

The second he was fully out of the way, both his fraccion sat quickly next to each other.

"He put us under Ulquiorra first, remember," Rachel stated more than asked as she flopped back onto Grimmjow's bed.

But Grimmjow's mind was elsewhere. It was on a mission he had had a while back in the world of the living. It had been in some small town that he couldn't remember the name of. He also couldn't remember why he had been sent there. He did remember one thing though.

"How did the two of you die?"

Zoe glared from her spot on the bed at the larger blunette. "Why the hell does that matter? And why the fuck would you care?"

"Because I say it does. Now spit it out. And before you ask, yes, this is a command from a superior," the espada spat at his fraccion.

Zoe glanced back at Rachel, as if to silently ask if it was ok.

_Go ahead. You're less likely to burst into tears, so you're probably best off telling him. And it's better now, rather than later, _Rachel mentally told Zoe through their link, a solemn expression on her face.

The latter turned back to the espada with a sigh. "We died in a car crash. Our friend, she was driving too fast for the road we were on. There was this giant, white cat in the middle of the road," Grimmjow's eyes widened, but neither Zoe nor Rachel noticed, so the former continued with her story.

"She swerved to avoid it, and we went straight through the guardrail. We sailed off the side of the mountain, crashing in the valley below. Rachel and I became hollows within minutes of dying." The small blunette sighed again. "Our friend though, she's probably in Soul Society, with no memory of us."

Grimmjow's eyes went even wider, "No way," he mumbled.

Zoe and Rachel looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Rachel questioned as she sat up on the bed.

"It was me."

"It was you, what?" asked Zoe as she furrowed her brows and stood from her spot on Grimmjow's bed.

"I'm the reason you're dead, and probably the reason why your chains were severed."

**A/N: Uh oh, cliffhanger! Next we'll see what the two fraccion reaction will be and if the 3 arrancars have time to figure out all their problems before more show up. And as Gin would say, Bye-Bye!**


End file.
